


Meddlesome Odyssey of Ownership

by Grubbutts



Series: MOO [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cow au, Cows, Fluff and Angst, Glory Hole, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poverty, Sex Work, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: In a universe where a recessive cow gene gets passed through families with cows who work in servitude both happily and...unhappily, Dante and Ambrose find themselves with two younger brothers who happen to fit the bill. What happens when they try to protect them from an unknown fate, let alone their abusive dad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me! Art by Mur Snailman! Thank you [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras) for betaing!! <3

The cool lotion slicks upon her swollen belly, and Dante and Ambrose watch the screen with wide shining eyes at the screen. The doctor places the probe on her and slides it across slowly, smoothly, trying to find-

"There they are," he says.

Dante grasps onto his mothers hand, the corners of his mouth curling upwards ever so slightly. Ambrose stands nearby, arms crossed- but he's just as excited, if his wobbly knees are anything to judge by. Recently scraped from a practice strife with his older brother. 

"And if you look right there," the doctor says, "you'll see two sets of ears, and tails. Congratulations, Mrs. Strider, you're having twin baby cows."

Mom swallows thick in her throat, and the bags under her eyes are as present as ever. She squeezes Dante's hand and forces a small smile, "That's great to hear," she lies. The two young boys have shrunk as well, slouching and slumping their shoulders. 

"You're making a wonderful contribution to society, Mrs. Strider, there is a compensation for it. Most parents save it as a college fund for their kids like these two strapping young men." Despite the doctor's well intentional words, Dante and Ambrose stiffen at what he says. Regardless, they nod and murmur a small thanks, looking to their mother for guidance. 

They had a lot of hope for these twins; a new start, a new beginning, hope. All down the drain. Dad will never let them go now, not when he's about to make an ass load of cash once these two cows are ready to produce milk. "Thank you, doctor," Mom says, "my boys will live a very wonderful life, I can assure you of that." 

Ambrose quietly scoffs to himself but stays silent otherwise. 

The appointment ends soon after, and Mom takes the boys out for some ice cream. They pretend they really want the frozen treat, but they all know they're just buying time before they have to go home. Not that ice cream isn't good, it's one of the few comforts they have, but it's bittersweet in the end. 

Eventually it comes time to go home however, and they do. Straight into the arms of Dad who loudly demands what took everyone so long, gruffing and grumping while he sits legs spread like a kind on his tattered old couch of a throne. His jowls are a little too big, his jaw square, his nose and cheeks an insufferable rosy red. His receding hairline is obvious no matter how much he tries to comb it over, and the features of a pissed off man are etched into the wrinkles on his face. He looks like he’s never looked happy before, but that’s a complete lie. He’s happy when he wins. “Where the _fuck_ have you been,” he states plainly, all but spitting it out harshly. He takes a long sip of his beer, refusing to bother tearing his eyes off the screen.

Mom cautiously steps towards him, shows him the images from the ultrasound which quite effectively turns his whole mood around. He jumps off the couch and slaps her on the back, "Well! Looks like our resident baby maker is good for something, huh!" He joyfully laughs and gives a little wink and a nod to the two boys. 

"Yeah, she sure is," Dante says, quiet and demure. Ambrose shifts and he gets the familiar upper lip twitch that Dante knows all too well. "Come on Bro, let's do our homework so we can make good use of that future college fund." He tugs on Bro's sleeve and gives him a subtle nod to which Bro sighs and follows along. Their mother gives them a softer and knowing nod. 

"Good, now get to work. Need you exercising and healthy to. . ." Dad continues to lead their mother around, commanding her to do this and that as he always does while Dante and Bro hide themselves in their room. 

"D-" Bro immediately begins turning back around only to be pushed back deeper into the room.

"I know, I know. We can't do anything about it though, alright?"

He huffs and tugs at his hair, gritting his teeth. His eyes begin to gloss over, pressure building behind his skull and he begins to pace. "He's such a fucking asshole. Let's just... I don't know, run away already. Get the fuck out of here. I don't care if we sleep on cardboard or whatever in the middle of the street just- just. Or we could kill him." Bro puts his hands down and turns to D, a tear dribbling down his cheek, "Yeah, we could fuck him up. No one would know."

Dante cocks an eyebrow, "Mhmm, what's a 10 year old gonna do against a beefy sadist like that? No, we can't leave mom like that, and we can't just force her to have the kids on the street. This is better than nothing."

"Fuck that! Fuck everything. Fuck Dad in his stupid fucking face and his-"

He pauses when he feels the familiar graze of D's hand on his own, and looks up. "I know. I hate it too. It's breathing time okay?" D says, "Sit with me." He leads Bro over towards the bed where they climb on top, shifting and scooting themselves to the far edge where they sit with their backs against the wall. 

Bro doesn't let go of D's hand.

The next three months are hell for 75% of the Strider household; Mom and the twins, the boys taking care of her, Dad doing everything in his power to make sure it doesn't happen. Figures if she suffers some hardships then the young twins will be stronger, hence making her work harder and only helping her if the mood strikes. D and Bro are left to care for her, help her around, make sure she gets food and vitamins. They google most of it, and Bro has the questionable fortune of stumbling upon a birthing video when looking for breathing exercises. It opens a door inside him that. . . he won't exactly realize until much later.

Dad is already networking with some people to see if he can get a bull trained to fight, or a cow to milk. Already planning out the entire lives of twins that don't even exist yet, Bro and D's younger siblings. It's sickening, and the boys plan more and more on how to get out of here. An attack robot, getting a job, cleaning pools, raking leaves, busking, hacking the government to assign them new parents. Of course they're only 10 and 12 and incapable of most of those things. 

Mom... does what she can. It’s certainly a struggle, and there's not much two young boys can do, as remarkable as those two boys are. They're simply wonderful, and they'll take good care of the twins when she's gone. She's not sure how she knows, she just does. She's quite tired.

The first words said to her when her water breaks are harsh, but she smiles. Despite the stain she makes on the couch, Dad still drives her to the hospital. D and Bro are helping her time her contractions, her breathing, writing down things to tell the doctors. She smiles. They roll her in a wheelchair to her room and help her onto the bed. She pushes. She breathes. She screams. She smiles. 

"Stay together-"

"WHAAAAAAAAA"

"Mom they're boys!"

"WHAAAAAA"

"Noisy shits."

Her grip is weak on D's hand, and the crying of her newborn children is music to her ears. "Stay together," she croaks out to him. He looks to her, confused, but nods. She smiles for the last time.

Dad assumed she would raise the spawn until they were able to sell, but with her dead it's her fault now that the two boys are stuck raising them. Which is fine by his count, out of sight out of mind. As long as he gets his money.

D and Bro have much different opinions. 

Neither of them remember the day their brothers were born, not that they very much want to. They had to do something, and that's really all there is to say on the matter. 

Though neither of them were prepared for how much a baby can shit, because wow. It's impressive. Finding time to take care of them was hard, and eventually they just stayed home from school, taking classes online when they remember. They don’t turn in most assignments, time and energy are on such short supply these days. They need to stay together after all.

Bro finds a way to trade his bed for a crib from the trailer down the street. Not the best crib but it's big enough to fit the two little ones. D and him resort to sleeping in the same bed, though they don't do much sleeping these days. 

Anytime the kids cry, Dad throws a temper tantrum. Especially if they wake him up in the middle of the night. He storms into their room, slamming the door open and yells at them to "Shut the ever-living fuck out of those bastards or I sell them for cheap right now." 

It's fair to say that D and Bro tirelessly try to figure out how exactly to keep the babies quiet, noticing small cues that mean different things; burping, hungry, tired, and so on. The way their eyes get a little shiny, eyelids drooping, how they move their lips, the flicking in their tails. 

When the twins are finally asleep, it's dark out, and it's just Bro and D under the covers; their fingers intertwined, kisses traded from forehead to cheek. They miss mom. They wonder what it's like to be normal kids. They wonder what it's like to have a good dad. They wonder what it would be like if the universe didn't hate them. Perhaps the universe is a little sadistic in making them suffer, but perhaps there will be a happy ending in it for them. Suffering would make it all that much more delicious, after all.

Right?

Yeah. But in the meantime they sleep together under the covers, trading responsibilities effortlessly between each other. Naming them Dirk and Dave, Bro and D naming a baby each. Becoming diaper pros and playing toys with them. It’s a little more experimental with the horns and tail and ears and everything though. Learning how to make sure they don't hurt themselves as they grow their little nubs. Their ears are a little too big for their faces though and it's adorable. 

D and Bro are absolutely smitten with them. They get into the habit of Bro waking up bright and early in the morning to take care of the kids, D getting up a little later to help out, take over at night. Though D often stays awake for far too long. He has dark circles under his eyes at age 14, only two years after Dave and Dirk were born. Bro tries to convince him to start high school, let him take care of the kids while at least someone gets an education. 

"I can't leave you guys, you know that," he huffs quietly as he lowers a sleeping Dirk into his crib. His tail is around D's wrist and he can't get over the soft warm feeling in his stomach. 

"You need to," Bro whispers, setting down a sleeping Dave. He's suckling on Bro's finger, and it takes a little wiggling to get the fucker to let go. Adorable. "You need to get a degree so you can go to college and get a good job and get us the fuck out of here."

"We don't need to though, we can just get jobs when we're old enough and sneak out or whatever. We don't need to do school, that's a luxury we don't have." D sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking at the twins sleeping away in their crib. "Look at them, do you think they're going to care if we have a degree or not?"

"If it means whether or not they get to fuckin' eat, yeah," Bro crosses his arms and leans in towards D, "You have to, Dante."

"Amby..." D breathes out, "You know what she said."

"You're only leaving for the day. I can handle it."

"When I was your age I couldn't."

"Yeah cause you’re a crybaby," Bro rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around D and gives him a squeeze, "Go to school, okay? Please... get some normal in you."

D hugs back and kisses the little corner of Bro's mouth, "Alright.”

He starts going to high school, assimilating back into normal society. Mostly. He forgot that cows don't go to school with everyone else, it's strange not to have to think about horns and hooves all the time. But otherwise school happens for him and he's incredibly grateful for it. D finds friends, people to support him. He doesn't tell them much about his life though, doesn't want to bring attention to himself. But eventually they all want to at least meet his brother and well, things begin spilling out. 

"Pardon, You and you're brother are raising your little brothers?" Rosa asks, the snarktress who's in the same grade.

"Yeah. Mom died when she gave birth to them." D shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the lunch table.

"What's your dad do?" Jodi pipes up, a senior who practically adopted them all because her little brother isn't enough for her.

"Gambles. Goes to bull fights. Harasses us. The usual dad stuff."

"Dads bake cakes and tell you you're a good son, your dad's doing it wrong," Jole, another senior says. Got buckteeth like a beaver but he tells a good joke.

"You can say that again," D laughs. 

They talk more and decide they’d like to meet his younger brothers. Bro is ecstatic for the idea; it'll be nice to hang out with people who can make decent conversation. Dirk and Dave can talk alright, but it's far from civilized. Dave rambles random words he learns or hears, which means they have to be careful or else Dave will be rambling Dad vocabulary. Dirk can make very concise sentences, but very concise in the worst ways. "Bro... Idiot."

"Yup."

"Dave... idiot."

"Idiot idiot idiot you're an idiot."

"Yup."

"Dirk... smart."

"Got that right, kiddo. Hop in."

D and Bro put Dave and Dirk into makeshift baby carriers made of old shirts before sneaking them out of the house while Dad is out. Jole's house is the closest so that's where they all meet, knocking on the door and the boys arriving last.

"You ready for this?" D asks.

"No. But neither are you."

The door opens and Jole greets them with a wide happy smile. The others come over and crowd around once they're all inside. 

"They're-"

"Cows!"

D presses his lips into a fine line and solemnly nods, "Yeah, they're cows."

"We're cows! Mooooooo!" Dave pipes up with a wide grin very proud of his cowhood. 

"Oh well you can just sell them, can't you?" Jole laughs, "Problem solved! You don’t need to babysit if you sell them!”

Rosa hits his arm, "You couldn't possibly be more insensitive right now."

"I just don't see what the big deal is!"

D shakes his head, "Dave and Dirk are family. We can't give them up."

Bro picks up Dave, "Gotta stick together, hombre." 

"Sticky hombres." Dave paps at Bro's cheek.

"Alright alright," Jole says, raising his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry."

"Aww aren't you a cutie!" Meanwhile, Jodi scoots closer to Bro to gently poke a finger at Dave who grabs it and waves it around.

"Cute cute cute," Dave quickly gets distracted by Rosa sitting by Dirk and talking to him. 

"How are you?" she says softly, and Dirk's large ears flicker. 

"Good. And you?"

"I'm quite fine myself. Are you eating well?"

"I'm the best at eating."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"I can hear too."

"Yes you can, that's very good."

"I can hear him being an idiot," Dirk points at Jole and she chuckles. 

"Yes, you're quite right on that."

Jole rolls his eyes and pouts, "Whatever, you're just a baby."

"Clearly there's a joke here but I think it would be funnier to move on and never acknowledge to joke potential here again. Yeah, they're smart kiddos, ain't yah." D says, picking up Dirk and they all walk over to the couch.

"Smart!" Dave says loud and proud. 

They all gather around to chat, playing with the kids and talking to them. It's common to raise cows of course, but to keep them in your family past when they're able to make money because they're so called "family" is practically unheard of. But D and Bro want to make it work, they have to. They need to. A cow without their tags of ownership is like seeing a loose dog. And so they make their own tags with their own little insignia with their friends’ help. Crude but effective with the collective effort of a handful of high-schoolers. High-schoolers who have little to no experience with making money and raising calves, but they offer to babysit which makes D break down in front of them all. It's hard and nobody understands. 

They're trying, and that's enough. 

Eventually Dave and Dirk get a little tired from their outing and need a nap, so the boys all go back home. They try to sneak back in, but Dad seems to have come back and is waiting for them by the door. 

"Do you think this is easy for me?" he asks. "Do you think I like this? Why do you put this on me to go and disappear with the cows?! I could have been coming here to show a potential buyer the goods and you've disappeared with them!" He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Don't take those fucking things out of the house anymore or I'll beat the shit out of you, got it?" Dad growls, "Those are investments, not pets. Don't get attached fuckheads, those pieces of shit ain't worth it," he huffs. "Get lost." Dad pushes and kicks Bro and D back into their room, slamming it shut and locking it from the outside. 

Been a while since he last locked them in but it'll be fine, it has to be fine. They have friends now, they have support, right?

The four of them sleep in the same bed, cuddled up against each other. It'll be fine.

"Bo?"

"Yeah lil man?" Bro pulls Dave a little closer to his chest, "Sup?"

"If we get married can we get a house?"

D snorts, "All of us getting married?"

"We could leave." Dirk says, softly against D's chest.

"That's a great idea, bud," Bro says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He looks at D, "Let's get married."

"Married married married," Dave nods and cuddles into the warmth of Bro, mumbling the word "married" and "I'm gonna be a wife" until they all sleep.

It'll be fine. And it is.

Things get easier once D's friends start helping him share the load of taking care of the twins. They babysit after school or on the weekends when Bro needs to go buy diapers and D works. It's hard to bring two twins along when going to the supermarket when you don't have anything to put them in.

For the holidays, all of D's friends get together and give them a stroller. 

D carefully unwraps it while Bro watches in a stilled silence, the crinkling of overpriced wrapping paper reveals a sturdy looking stroller that's not exactly the sleekest or robust, but it's big enough to fit twins. And it has pockets. 

"Oh wow... guys, I don't know what to say," D says, his jaw hanging loose as he looks at the stroller up and down. 

"I do." Bro pipes up, "Fuck you."

"He said it!" Dave cries. He and Dirk turn in Bro's direction, peeking over at the stroller but it looks boring and adult so they go back to doodling and playing.

They all look at him. He's grateful for his shades. 

"You okay, Amby?"

Bro swipes his fingers under his shades and sniffs, "I'm fine."

D turns to the other four, "He's just overwhelmed, he's pretty shitty at dealing with big emotions."

"Does that mean it was a good gift?" Jodi asks with the most charming buck-toothed grin.

"Yeah, yeah this is amazing. Thank you," D chokes out a sob and Jole pulls him in for a tight hug. Rosa decides it must be group hug so she and Jodi join in too. 

"Bro-"

"No."

"Bro you have to join the hug."

"Nope."

"Ammbbyyy-"

"Stop."

"Amby bambi."

"I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Bro-"

"Fine." 

Reluctantly, and with an awfully shiny face, Bro gets up from the couch and joins the hug. He wraps his arms around Rosa and Jodi, pressing his chest against D's and settling himself into the crook of his neck. It's soft and warm, Bro can feel the beating of D's heart, feel him breathe, feel the warmth of the friends around them. He stains D's shirt, sniffling and quietly sobbing into D's ear, "They got us a stroller," he croaks out. 

D does his best to nod, "Yeah," he says, his voice equally as wrecked.

"They got us a stroller," Bro says again, hot tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"I know."

"They got us a stroller," it's small, squeaky, a little pathetic. He says it quietly before releasing a loud sob into D's neck, his shoulders shaking and he clutches onto the group tighter.

"They sure did bud," D laughs through a sob, "they really did."

Needless to say, Bro will never admit that this happened. He definitely didn't break down into tears that one time because he's a man. A manly man who doesn't cry. He's also young. He's only fourteen. 

Dave and Dirk are four now with legs that can run and fall and get scraped pretty bad. Bro learns how to patch up cuts and wounds and stitch it all, how to make sure it won't get infected. A lot of other four year olds will chat wildly, but Dave and Dirk are rather quiet. Used to living in a small room in a small house in a small neighborhood. A demon who mustn't hear them.

D is finally able to get himself a job, working after school and on weekends at one of those 24 hour Walmart's. His hours are long and often he only gets a few hours of sleep a night, but it's not so bad. It could be worse. Right now he works and does school, does homework and sleeps. Bro texts him pictures of the twins throughout the day, of them at the park playing with other kids, running around. With their tags on it looks like just a regular nursery sitter taking his bosses investments out. They draw doodles with thrown out rose art crayons of the four of them. A happy family in a big neighborhood in a big house in a big room. Not a demon in sight.

They have more money now, and most of it they save. It's not a whole lot but it's more than they had, and that much closer to finally moving out. D plans on graduating and getting a steady job somewhere while Bro takes care of the kids and sells his puppets and things from home. They could live in a small apartment, the kids could go to preschool while Bro goes to high school. They can be normal. 

It's the twins fifth birthday, five years since their mother died. But it's not a sad affair, it's never been. 

Bro and D go to dollar general with the kids in their trusty stroller, splurging on toys for them. Maybe a little too much, but what the hell these two kiddos are worth it all. Dirk picks out a ukulele and one of those tubes that make a note when you swing them around wildly which is sure to never be any trouble. Dave picks out blocks and a knock off gundam action figure. 

They get a few strange looks but not many. Dave and Dirk are getting older now, stockier. And their tags are beginning to not look official enough.

Tags signify that a cow has been bought and sold and is properly working and contributing to society, regardless a cow with a tag having fun is suspicious without written permission from their owner. Bro and D try their best at making official paperwork and tags with their friends, but sometimes they still get the occasional strange looks and stares, police officers casually walking nearby which is the signal that it's time to go home now. 

When they get home they get out their toys and D and Bro present them a small tray of tiny cupcakes, and a regular one with three candles. One for Dirk. One for Dave. One for Mom.

"Make a wish kids," Bro says, sitting on the bed room floor with his back against the bed. 

Dave and Dirk sit across from him, fawning over the cupcakes and licking their lips, tails flipping back and forth, ears flicking. They're in for one hell of a sugar rush. Dave blows out the candles as Dirk is already pulling them out of the cupcakes. 

"Don't eat too fast or you'll get cramps." D comes around and places napkins by Dave and Dirk before sitting next to Bro on the bedroom floor.

"They're gonna hurt themselves one way or another," Bro chuckles. 

"No way, we're five now we're cool. We don't hurt ourselves," Dave says with a mouthful of cupcake. 

"Dave, you wanted to see how hard you could charge and hit your head against the wall before you started crying yesterday," Dirk snorts with a small moo.

"That's different, I was four yesterday but now I'm five so I don't do that stupid kid stuff anymore," he licks his lips with a confidence most couldn't fathom. 

"Mhmm," Dirk laughs again, and he gently sways to the side to tap his small horns against Dave's.

Dave knocks back. 

"You two make me sick," Bro says with a smirk.

"Could you make a compliment, just once? Like a real compliment such as 'you two are cute'," D huffs.

"That's not fun though."

D rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, reaching over towards the ukulele Dirk got. He strums a few chords, trying to place them from what he remembers based off what he knows from guitars. The boys turn to look up him, those with less control over their poker faces began to smile, Dirk the only one not baring his teeth. 

It's a very lazy song; D strums a a chord for a bit, plays a few notes, plays a new chord, strums some notes. Sometimes it works, which awards him with cheerful giggle and a thumbs up. Sometimes it doesn't and D flubs up the chord, making Dirk and Dave moo in protest along with a matching "Boo" from Bro. 

"What, you don't think this sounds good?" He asks with a growing smirk, playing the same broken chord. 

"Nooo! Play the other one," Dave says with a healthy flop of his ears.

"This one?" D asks, scratching another ugly broken chord.

"Boo."

"Nooo! The other!" Dave huffs again, his tail whipping through the air.

"Oooh this one?" He squeezes his fingers together and delicately strums a proper chord, a much more vibrant sound than the other two.

"Yeah!" Dave flops his ears again and beams while Bro gives him the thumbs up. 

"I like that one," Dirk quietly nods from the side. 

D smiles to himself, strumming the chord of his namesake a few more times to the delight of his brothers. It's the last good memory he has of them.

BAM!

Four heads whip towards the door that's been slammed open, hard metal denting the dry wall along with a furious wrinkled red face. 

"There they are. Brats. Got a surprise for you." Dad storms in with a sudden and furious stomping, his hands are dangerously clenched. 

D instinctively has already scooped up the young boys onto his lap while Bro gets up to stand in front of them. 

"Don't you dare fucking touch them."

Dad stops in front him and snarls, "Shoulda been sold when they killed your mother-"

SLAP!

The crack of a leather bound hand against skin echoes through the air, and all has become silent. Everyone's heart stops as Bro realizes what he's done. Dave and Dirk cling to D and cower, their eyes becoming wet and glossy, staining D's shirt.

Silence hangs as Dad slowly turns towards them, but before he can say something-

SLAP!

Bro slaps him again.

"Why you little-" Dad growls.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Touch them." Bro huffs, panting, his hands shaking. It hurts and tingles through his fingers, and he'd be lying if he said his knees weren't shaking. It's about damn time he stood up for himself and for the boys, Dad has been an asshole long enough. "D, get them out of here."

"Got it." D quickly grabs both boys in his arms and bolts for the door. 

"You're not going anywhere." Dad shifts and begins to swing a fist, but in the blink of an eye, Bro has jumped to the side to protect the others, allowing them to escape the room. 

"What the fuck did I say, old man," Bro snarls, though the corner of his lips twist up in a sick satisfaction. "Your comeuppance is here, your shit is wrecked." He slides again to the side and swings his leg, kicking Dad in the gut. 

He folds over with a heavy "Oof!" and collapses to his knees. 

"Nice!" D shouts with a few giggles from Dave in the next room. 

"Dude, go. Go, out, outside, now, leave!" Bro waves his arms at D, shooing them towards the door. D nods and gives a thumbs up before running again holding onto Dirk and Dave. "Get outta he-"

He's pulled to the ground with a hard tug, falling flat on his face. His shades crack and break, slicing his brow. “Fuck!” He curses. His world spins. His mouth tastes like copper.

"Not a chance kiddo!" comes the gruff voice of Dad, slowly getting back up. 

Bro is not so slow getting back up, quickly hopping onto his toes and swinging a leg at Dad's own, making the older man fall _hard_. He hears a few cracks and groans from him, curling in on himself with weakened joints. 

"Stay down." Bro says finally. 

Dad coughs and wheezes, but there's something off about it. Bro can't figure out what it is as he leaves, passing by their sword stash, and finally storming out of the wretched hell hole of a house. 

And of course, cool guys never look back, especially if they hear a laugh. 

A laugh?

"Bro!" 

There's shouting outside, cries from two small twins and the struggling grunts of someone fighting. Bro's blood turns to ice as he flashsteps as fast as he can through the door to protect his brothers.

But as fast as he can flashstep, he can't move as fast as the speeding black Mercedes.  
D collapses to the ground as they're both covered in dust. 

They're gone. 

D pounds his fist to the pavement and a choked sob spills with his tears, "No. No no no no no..." He repeats himself, clutching onto the dirk and rocks, denying his worst nightmare coming true right in front of his eyes. 

The swords. 

Bro face palms himself, fingers sliding in the blood on his forehead. Fuck, if only they grabbed the swords that were _right there_. 

"No, fuck this," Bro huffs and kicks at the ground, "It's _his_ fault. He needs to pay." He begins storming back inside, very aware of where the swords are now and how his father is currently weak and writhing on the floor. The perfect opportunity if there ever was one.

"Bro wait!" D whips his head to look at him and scrambles onto his feet. "Don't, you can't do that." He tries to grab onto Bro's shirt but is met with a slap and shove. 

"We _have_ to. They're gone and it's about time he di-"

SLAP!

And Bro is met with a slap back onto his cheek and he freezes. D has never slapped him or hurt him in any capacity beyond training accidents. Bro looks at him now; he's red faced and his cheeks are wet with tears. 

"Look," his voice is sharp like the stabbing they feel in their hearts. It's hard to breathe as he takes a shaky breath, "Getting put in jail isn't going to get them back."

"I could get away with-"

"No! I'm playing the older brother card and I'm saying _no_." The severity in his voice scares Bro, and Bro doesn't scare easy. "We would get arrested for sure."

Bro holds his stinging red cheek, his voice shaking too, "How the _fuck_ are we going to get them back then? If we're gonna hunt them down we gotta start somewhere, right?"

"As tempting and interesting as that idea is, absolutely not. We'll buy them."

"Buy them?! Are you fucking crazy?! Where the hell are we going to get that kind of money?!"

D sniffs and more tears falls, his mouth thick with saliva and snot, "We'll save up." 

Bro takes a step back, his eyes widening, "That would take-"

"Years. Maybe decades."

Bro's heart drops deep down into the earth, "We can't do that. We need them now!" 

"It's our only option," D's crying a little more now, his choked sobs bubbling back up his throat as he pulls his brother in for a hug.

Bro clutches onto him yet shakes his head, "We can't do that D, we can't. That'll take too long and who know what will happen."

"I know man, I know." D buries his head into Bro's shoulder and strokes through his hair. "I know."

"We have to get them back." His voice is rough and scratched, "We have to get them back, I don't give a shit how, we just-" Bro falls to his knees and cries. He grasps onto D tightly who falls as well, shaking and sobbing into his shoulder. "They're gone."

D, eagerly holding onto Bro as well, sobs and nods saying the only words he can muster up, "I know."

Never have they felt this ache before, heavy and black, hanging thick in their chest. It weighs them to the ground, keeping them there in their huddled sobbing. "We'll get them back, we'll be okay." Neither are sure who said it, but they both heartily agree with what small sliver of hope they have left. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/46041845535/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

The decision on who will get a high school degree is a heated battle, but D wins once he finds a job as a barista, and Bro is rejected from any job because he's too young. Most places make Bro leave before he can get an interview, but luckily for him Jodi's grandfather owns a landscaping company, and offers in a job with less pay than others but it’s better than nothing. 

Also Grandpa Harley is undoubtedly hot. 

D and Bro never go back to where they grew up, instead moving in with Rosa until they can afford their own place over the summer. They were hardly there anyway; Bro sweating under the sun as D worked two jobs in the city, only coming home to fall against each other on the couch to sleep. 

But once they’re able to afford an apartment, as shitty and broken as it was, they finally feel hopeful again. 

The two of them share a futon, the only furniture in the whole place generously donated to them from the dump they scavenged it from. It's enough for now though, proof that they'll be able to get their two brothers back. Bro's brows furrow and crinkle and he absentmindedly fidgets with the blanket. 

"You nervous?" D reaches over and gently taps Bro's shoulder, he nods, so D rubs his arm reassuringly. 

"Nah."

"You're making that face."

"Don't wanna go to school tomorrow," Bro mumbles, curling in closer towards D. 

"It's just your first day, it'll be pretty boring," he runs a hand through Bro's hair.

"What's happening to them?"

"I dunno."

"They should be in school too."

"Yeah."

The next day Bro goes to school, D goes to work. When Bro's finished with school he works, and D goes to his other job. Bro gets home and does his homework. D shuffles in late, eating a meager granola bar, and passes out on the futon. 

And it's the same the day after that. And after that. And after that. 

Repeating and continuous hellish days of cruel teachers and stubborn customers, of weeds getting tangled and an angry manager. They come home to small snacks that they can both afford, sticking mostly to nuts and tortillas to fill their bellies throughout the day. There's not much to eat, not many people who offer to help them eat. 

Their friends invite them over whenever they're home from college, delicious warm and _hot_ meals served without a drop of sweat on their brow. Days like those feel like miracles, and hopefully if someone could be as kind to offer them food, there must be people kind enough to take care of their brothers wherever they are. 

Cows have many uses; milk, fighting, pleasure. One can only hope that their owner treats them alright.

The only information they're able to gather on their brothers is to check auction listings, trying to find their descriptions but god, some of them are depressing. D and Bro get nightmares about what could be happening with them with what other cows go through; whippings, branding, extensive scarring, broken and lost limbs, lost eyesight. And the list just keeps going. It's hard going about their day, always in the back of their minds they think about Dirk and Dave.  
But especially for D, he has Bro on his mind too. Not that Bro isn't thinking about D, but he's younger and not as capable of making phone calls which is fine. It's hard for D too, but if it means that Bro won't have to go to bed hungry, then he'd do anything. 

It's difficult to say the least, and often he has to leave the register with a long line of people to hide in the back room and have a panic attack. _He totally fucked up his job just now he's gonna get fired Bro's going to starve and die and he'll never see Dirk and Dave again oh god, oh god._ His thoughts race rampant and he scratches at himself, pulling his hair, stuffing napkins into his mouth to quiet himself. Other employees come knocking on the door, yelling at him, but when they open the door and see him in such a distressed state, they let it slide. Some roll their eyes and talk about behind his back, saying things like, "Well if he's going to get panic attacks, why work here?" and criticizing him. Some are kinder, allowing him the opportunity to vent while they're behind the counter and business is slow. He's grateful to them, and sometimes they let him take an extra break in the back room to calm down when things get tough.

When Bro finds out about it he gets upset though, because at home they deal with these things _together_ , "Right, D?"

"I know, I know. But you're in school or working too and I can't pull you away from that."

"Yeah you can, it's easy. I pretend to go to the bathroom or something and there we go. Just call me, okay?" 

So they decide to work it out as such, when D gets a panic attack he'll call Bro and they'll get through it together.

What's also interesting is that Jole is hired as assistant manager, working part time along with going to school; lucky fuck. D isn't entirely pleased with this development. Jole is an alright guy, but he's got a bad habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong times and it rubs him the wrong way. And now to answer to him just feels like a whole new low. 

"Hey D! Guess we're worker buddies, huh?"

"Yup," he says low and grumbly while cleaning the tables. 

There's a pause... "You alright?"

D turns to him, "Hm?" and Jole can see the bags under his eyes and the way his cheeks look a little more sunken in. 

"You don't look alright, dude."

"I'm fine." D continues on working as he should as an employee, he doesn't know what Jole is doing hounding him for questions when he should be working too. He's assistant manager after all, isn't he supposed to be a role model. 

"Have you had enough sleep?"

"I'm fine."

"When did you eat?"

"I said I'm fine."

"I'm just worried okay. I heard about..."

D turns and cocks an eyebrow at him, "About...?"

"The little cows and how upset you guys were about them."

"They're not 'little cows', they're my _brothers_!" He all but screams it in the middle of the coffee shop, sleep-deprivation and starvation and stress all piling into one big heaping pile of a shitstorm inside D. He stands there wide eyed as he realizes what happened and all the eyes staring at him. 

"Do you need to take a breather-?" 

Before he can finish, D bolts into the backroom using his flashstep which he hasn't used since that day. He collapses into a corner and scrambles to get his phone out, hyperventilating as he presses Bro's name and puts it on speaker as his hands shake and tremble. 

"Yo, D?"

All he can say is the wheeze of each inhale inhale increasing with a violent frequency. 

"Alright alright, it's alright dude, everything's okay."

D's face is hot and his body feels like it’s tearing itself apart as tears well up in his eyes, gasping for air like he's drowning. 

"Square breaths, remember? Breathe."

Easier said than done but D tries. If it were anyone else he would lash out.

"Good, good. Okay 5 things you see?"

Bro is patient as D gasps and sighs, trying to gain control of his air intake again. "Syrup... sugar... sink... forks... napkins."

Two syllables, that's good. "Okay 4 things you can touch?"

D presses his hand against the cold ground, "Tile," and his hand slides around him, "Metal shelves, boxes, a milk crate."

"Doing _crate_ dude."

D rolls his eyes but it helps.

"3 things you can hear?"

"Espresso machine, fridge, people."

"2 things you smell?"

"Pumpkin spice and coffee."

"One good things about yourself bro, you can do it."

"Amby c'mon, can we skip this part?" D sniffles and takes a napkin to wipe his nose with, his voice ragged but breathing more steady. 

"Nope, gotta do it. One nice thing or else I'm skipping school and going over there."

"Fine fine. I'm... creative?"

"There we go. Good job."

D sighs and pushes his hair back, "Did I take you out of anything important?"

"Yeah, a math test."

"Bro!"

"I'm kidding. It's just gym. You'll be okay, alright?" 

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

D makes an ironic kissing noise into the phone before hanging up and he stands, brushing off his clothes and rubbing his eyes to clean up the tears. He goes to take some napkins and puts them under the faucet for cold water, placing it on his eyes. Once suitably less puffy, he leaves the back room only to be met with a brick wall. Well, more like a squishy human wall who is squishing him very tight in a bear hug. 

"I'm sorry dude."

"What?"

"I heard and.. shit I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Jole gives him another squeeze. "You need to hang out in the back you do it, okay? I'm sorry."

It's not a reaction he's ever had to a panic attack, but he didn't realize he needed this until now, wrapping his arms around Jole and burying his face into his shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Jole rubs his back before pulling away, "I'm not the best at this people stuff but you can talk to me."

At first, D absolutely throws the notion out the door, but... could be nice to talk to someone who knows who exactly the Dirk and Dave that he talks about all the time are. "Yeah okay." 

And it actually gets easier. 

He's able to talk with Jole at work, able to negotiate break times more. He's not exempt from the rules, but with Jole around it's much more flexible. And as it turns out, Jole has done some growing of his own. D still yells at him sometimes about careless things he says, but otherwise he's actually a lot of fun to work with. His jokes are fantastic.

But, it's almost been a year and they have no savings. 

Everything is spent on rent, on school supplies, utilities, broken things that need fixing; you can only work with a broken toilet for so long. And by the end of the day, D doesn't often have the energy to eat. How can he when chewing the last slim-jim makes his jaw ache as he slumps and falls into bed next to Bro who's already fast asleep. Good, he needs his rest. He's almost a senior, smart kid, surpassing all his classmates. 

He's also old enough to get a real job, and while Jodi's grandpa's business is great, he gets a second job with a cleaning company. One of those companies that travels in a broken down mini-van to some rich person's house to clean and maintain everything. It's also how Bro picks up on some Spanish from some of the ladies he works with, and for as mild mannered as they look, they absolutely don't speak like it. It's hilarious, and they've generously taken Bro under their wings, affectionately calling him "hijo" and scolding him to do a better job at wiping the crown moldings. Sometimes they let him take an extra break to work on homework, or to take a call from D. But he's been calling less and less which Bro is grateful for. They’re kind enough that Bro and D like to joke that they are the kind of people who would give them a stroller.

But then the rumors start. 

D and Bro have always been unconventional about their relationship, but when other baristas begin gossiping about how D and Bro are romantically involved, it shakes D. As well as pisses him off as Jole once has to physically pick him up shouting and wiggling at a coworker. 

And when he gets home, Bro can tell that he's upset. There's no hiding from it. 

"What goin on, dude?" He gets his thrice used plastic water bottle and sits down next to D on the futon, handing over to him. 

"Thanks," D takes it, "It's nothing."

"You worry about nothing a lot louder than that."

D raises his hand and scratches the back of his neck, "It's awkward. My work thinks that we actually fuck, hah, can you believe it?"

"Yeah."

He turns to Bro, "What do you mean?"

"We sleep in the same bed and pretend to kiss each other all the time. I can see where they're coming from."

"Right... right," D turns back to the water bottle on his lap and slouches, somehow feeling disappointed. 

They sit in silence for what feels like forever, pressed against each other while D fiddles with anything his fingers reach. Until Bro breaks it, "Might as well, though."

"What?"

"I mean they already think we're doin it, right?"

D just stares at Bro who looks completely fine, shrugging. Meanwhile his hearts racing and he can't believe... "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We sleep in the same bed, I know what you have wet dreams about."

His cheeks heat up and he ducks his head, "Right, but-"

"Yeah, you have a nice one."

D rolls his eyes and smiles a bit. "You don't... think we're crazy, right?"

"Have you met us? No one's crazier than us."

He laughs, "Guess you're right."

"So."

"So?"

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

He blinks a few times and gulps but... this is the happiest he's felt since Dirk and Dave. So he takes a deep breath and smiles a bit, tentatively inching closer to Bro, feeling his breath on his skin. 

"Oh just get over here," Bro pulls D in closer and they smash their lips together, kissing harshly and frankly, they both melt into it. 

And D was wrong, _this_ is the happiest he's been since over a year ago as he eagerly kisses Bro back. He didn't realize how badly he wanted this until now, how devoted he felt to his younger brother. And he expresses this by moaning into Bro's mouth, plunging his tongue in deep while swallowing Bro's. 

Bro holds on tightly, grunting and pulling and clutching onto D, more desperate than he's ever been in his life. God, does he love D. He can't get close enough, he has to be closer. He presses up against him, kissing harder and beginning to nip and bite. He doesn't know when he started loving D like this, can't pinpoint where he was or what he was doing. Somehow it's always been there, and he's always longed for this.

D parts from the kiss, having to push Bro back a little with a panting laugh, "Easy there, easy." He smiles and presses his hand against Bro's chest, "You really do... love me, don't you."

"If you want me to suck your dick, just say it."

He rolls his eyes again, "No, I mean yeah, but no, no I mean-"

"Yes, I love you. Affirmation slut." 

D's cheeks get warm and he pouts, "Sometimes it's nice to get things cleared up, okay?" he huffs, flustered and his heart races. 

Bro laughs and leans in to place a quick kiss on his lips, "It's alright I'm just giving you a hard time," snickering to himself.

D however, goes quiet. "...Can... you give me a hard time?"

He barks out a laugh, "Uh huh, remember what I said though, all you gotta do is ask."

"Amby-"

"C'mon, you can do it. 'Please Bro use your godly deep-throating abilities to hoover my dick into the next millennium.'" 

"I'll kill you."

"Mhmm?"

D sighs and nervously looks to the side, "Bro, please suck my dick."

"There we go, that's a good boy," he laughs and pushes D onto his back. "Just sit tight, alright? Let me take care of you for once."

D looks down at him, reaching down to run a hand through his hair, letting it slip between his fingers. He's embarrassingly lame at all this sexy romance stuff, and somehow Bro is better at it. More comfortable, like he's in the zone. Bro begins palming him through his pants, drawing out little moans and whimpers from his chest. "Okay." 

It's surprising how he can gauge Bro's emotions based on how he sucks dick, but he can. Like the hot cum that inevitably pours down Bro's throat, D can feel all the love and devotion and gratitude pouring from his mouth, using his tongue to languidly and lovingly lavish him. It's fair to say that it’s an explosive night, and after a quick a messy hand-job for Bro, they cuddle together, tightly wound in each others arms. 

It's how they sleep almost every night for weeks, months, years. 

They fall into their new routine so easily and seamlessly; working, school, kissing, sleeping, etc. A simple routine that so far, keeps them sane. 

They still check for updates on their little brothers, eyeing the markets, trying their best to save up money. By three years they have $100 total in savings for them and they couldn't be happier.  
That is until the next door apartment becomes flooded and leaks into theirs. 

But they find ways to cope, ways to keep on going together. Bro continues creating puppets of all kinds, and sometimes when the power is out, he will put on shows for D. He also delves into electronics and robotics; the kid is incredibly smart. D's always finding reasons to be impressed with Bro's capabilities, and he's glad that he's still in school. They can't afford the greatest school supplies or the field trips, but when Bro enters and wins the science fair, none of that matters. D cries when it happens, knowing that Bro's going to do great, and they're all going to be okay. 

All four of them.

There are still times though when D regrets not being able to go to school. He would have liked to become a writer or artist, something in that sort of field. But here he is in the 3rd minimum wage job, scribbling small comics on his break. Maybe someday, in another life. He thinks about it often, what other selves must be out there in other universes doing different things, not struggling with all of this. But they don't have _his_ Amby Bambi.

Regardless, he's stuck here, which isn't so bad. He goes to Bro's graduation, uproariously clapping and cheering him on, whooping and hollering and all around making a scene. Now instead of going to school, Bro works from home, creating and selling his puppet creations. He starts including electronics and robotics into them, which can get especially creepy. Otherwise, he's doing great for himself. 

D on the other hand, is not. They can't afford professional doctors or therapy, and any pill that could be useful for his high strung body is much too expensive to handle. He tries to maintain his jobs, working as much as he can; overtime, shilling for tips, taking on other's shifts. It's quite obviously too much for one person, especially for him. In one too many jobs, with one too many panic attacks, he gets fired. 

It sucks and he hates having to resort to this but Bro insists on it. 

"We could just save the money, it's alright."

"Hopping from job to job and putting yourself through all of that is too much on you. Just take it."

"This is peer pressure, didn't they teach you about it in school?"

"Yup, and you're damn right it is. Just smoke some weed, get your chill on, it'll be fine."

"This feels like an after school special." 

"Yup. Baby needs his weed-"

"Stop! Okay! sheesh," D sits next to Bro on the roof of their broken down building and takes the offered pipe. He sighs and presses his lips against it, flicking on the lighter and placing it on the bud, inhaling.

He breathes out a steady stream of smoke. 

"We can get meds when we can afford it but this is gonna have to work for now. Know a guy who'll give me a good deal," Bro says. 

"I don't want to become reliant on this."

"I know," Bro takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, "It's just for now."

'Just for now' is a phrase that's been said more and more throughout the past five years that they've lived alone together. Skimping on bills and scavenging for sales, it feels like more effort is put into getting a few extra dollars than it’s worth. But it's just for now, and in the end it'll be worth it. Yet the phrase certainly makes sure to test their limits.

Bro has his fair share of anxieties too. He goes on work benders where he won't sleep for days at a time, won't eat unless D puts food in front of him. Sometimes the smallest noises set him off into a swirling whirlpool of frustration that he drowns in. He needs money, he needs his brothers back. D understands, but he still scolds him. He makes sure Bro stays in bed and relaxes, makes sure he's drinking water and eating. When Bro has an outburst, they grab their swords and get a good fight in. Sometimes Bro needs a more physical hand, beating him down onto his knees and making him surrender, before giving him a surplus of kisses. Things are back to balance, and the routine is set.

In the meantime, surprisingly there are more things in their life than anxiety and work. Throughout the many jobs and the fervent puppetry of Bro, D begins to write some short stories on his own. Small things, words to go with his comics, or comics to go with his words, scripts. Most of it on the surface level is nonsense, but in the next level it's something deeper, more fulfilling and closer to home. But with the next layer it's back to utter nonsense again. Bro revels in reading it, and sometimes makes notes of his own in the margins. Sometimes he gets rather carried away, creating his own self insert and ceaselessly breaking the fourth wall. But it adds to the fun. Maybe one day someone else might like these stories too.

Their relationship has also become more defined. They share an equal fright about taking away each others’ opportunities to possibly find company down the road, to take over their life so completely that they'll suffocate. In the end they decide to let each other in the know, but otherwise its open. And they each have a few flings of their own, fun fleeting things with friends. But at the end of the day, D and Bro still share the same bed.

Six years to the date later, and Bro can legally drink. It’s supposed to be a fun night to celebrate their birthdays for once, to have one day to live as an irresponsible kid. 

They decide to treat themselves to a night at the club. Bro has drunk alcohol before of course, but it's nice now to be able to do it legally. He shows off his ID like a badge of honor, getting the fruitiest drink they can make. D is amused and for once he feels lighthearted enough to kick back with a cold one. Well, not so much kicking back as they meld in with hot and sweaty bodies jostling and jumping around to the loud thumping music. The beat echoes through their bones, reverberating in their chests, their drinks get sloshed side to side, so they order more. And perhaps the drinks slosh down their throats as well.

It feels as if they only just got there but they're already covered in glitter, drenched in sweat, the only thing they can hear is the thunderous enthusiasm of the baseline.

It's a fucking blast. 

They laugh and they dance together, subjectively fantastic dancing, grinning and bumping against one another. As the night continues on, they slowly encroach on each other; hands begin teasing and roaming, chest against back, they breathe the same air. The beat is steady, hard, predictable. Bro's hips sway along with it, and he invites D to join him by sliding his hands around to grab two handfuls of plush Strider rear. D accepts it eagerly by slipping his thigh between Bro's legs. 

Their hips press together and they sway and push and grind with the beat, forehead together but they're careful not to fuck with their sunglasses as they pant out hot breaths. Even so close, the music's too loud to be heard, resorting to reading lips. 

_Fuck, D._

_Oh? You like that, [b?]ambi?_

_A little._

D presses his thigh up against Bro's groin and snickers, _More than a little._

And then he treacherously pulls away with a fiendish grin much to Bro's disappointment; he might as well have puppy eyes under those shades.

_I gotta piss._

_What?_

_I gotta piss!_

_What?!_

"I said I gotta piss!" The beat calms from its drop, allowing a dip in volume so Bro, and everyone else, could hear D well. 

Bro gives him a thumbs up and a smirk; alright, that makes up for pulling away.

D weaves through the partying mob, getting a little more sweat and alcohol rubbed off against him. When he gets there, the bathroom isn't so bad, not too dirty actually. There's some decorative graffiti that D is pretty sure is part of the wallpaper, urinals and battered stalls, and it's pretty sizable for what it is. It's here that he realizes how much he has been depending on other people to keep him stable as he stumbles towards the urinals. No, fuck urinals, he... needs to sit down. 

He goes into one of the stalls while others also file into the bathroom and closes the door, plopping himself down and leaning against one of the walls. He tries to read the scribbled graffiti on the walls his eyes have decided that they would really rather not at the moment. Trying to follow the lines with his finger, he scratches lightly against the wall, traveling along it. It's mostly pens and sharpies, some tape, duct tape in particular with- 

A dick.

There's a dick, right there, in front of his face coming out of the duct tape rimmed hole on the stall wall. Ooooh, huh. He knew this was a fantasy of Bro's, role playing as strangers in a club sucking dick. More often than not it was Bro on this side. But no matter, it's a special day and he's gotta treat the b-day boy right. 

Bro doesn't say anything, which is fine by D, he knows this game. He doesn't even bother zipping his pants back up as he falls to his knees, grabbing his own hardening dick as he swallows the one waving in his face.

He goes all out, doing everything he knows that Bro likes. And eventually he's awarded with a low grunt and cum splashing down his throat and he pulls away, swallowing it all. His own fist pumps himself as he playfully mumbles, "Aw, is that it Bro?"

Suddenly, something green and papery gets tossed into his face from the hole. Oh, probably a few dollars, just for fun to really sell the role playing. So he reaches down for the money, fully intending on slipping it beneath his boxers for Bro to fish out later but- he freezes. 

It's fifty dollars. 

Bro doesn't have that kind of money, and just as suddenly, a very different dick slides through the hole. This is a very different situation than he had assumed and... jesus he just suddenly has fifty dollars in his hand now, it was that easy. And there is also another dick waiting for him to be sucked; another fifty dollars. 

It's the right mix of intoxicated in multiple ways that makes D decide to pocket the money and take another dick down his throat. The process goes a similar way and his jaw aches, but he’s soon once again left with cum on his tongue and another fifty dollars in his hand. He's not sure how many more he does, but he's left with jizz on his face, shirt, pants, and a pocketful of cash.

But he stops when Bro opens his stall door, and they look at each other with wide eyes, both panting out; one with fear, one with fear and arousal. 

They pause... and then, "Do me next, then we go home."

D licks his lips and nods, eagerly opening his mouth for Bro and completing the transaction. Though this time instead of another fifty dollars, he gets to go home and be bathed by his handsome strong brother. He swoons so hard he falls asleep in the shallow bath. Bro is much more sober than D is, but that isn't saying much as he's still drunk enough to pass out right next to him, leaning against the tub.

Many hours later, after recovering from respective hangovers and lounging around the apartment in the dark, Bro happens upon the wad of cash sticking out of D's pants pocket. "Holy shit."

"Oh shit..." D had forgotten about last night. And with that, it's almost as if his hangover comes back with a headache and a queasy feeling in his stomach. The heated pressure behind his eyes builds again, getting watery. 

"Who did you rob?"

"Uh," he scratches the back of his neck, "it was from last night." He can almost taste the cum on his tongue.

"You sucked dick for all this cash? That doesn't really sound like you."

"I- well okay. I didn't realize at the time that's what was going on until I had money tossed in my face. And look at that shit! That's a fuck ton of money!"

Bro smiles at the cash and nods, "Yeah."

"I could almost quit my job and just do that... but," he pauses not continuing the sentence. Here is this relatively easy cash opportunity that he could do and they could get their brothers back. He has to, this is clearly the best option and he'd be stupid and awful not to take it, because if he doesn't then he doesn't _truly_ want his brothers back. But...

"Makes you feel kinda sick, huh."

He nods. "I liked being the center of attention though."

Bro laughs and walks over to sit next to him, bumping shoulders. "You're not built for that kinda stuff, even if it was really fuckin hot."

D rolls his eyes and smirks, lighting elbowing him.

"You don't have to do it, but I can." Bro says, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about making some demonstration videos with some of my puppets, there's one design in particular that I'm gettin real close to perfecting."

"Oh god, you're talking about your smuppet, aren't you."

He grins wide, "It'll be fun. And you've shown me where that glory hole is so I can take over on that front while you write and work."

D sniffles a little and nods, still not feeling all too great about himself but glad Bro's got a solution. He always does. 

"Yeah okay. Thanks." He leans against Bro who wraps his arm around him and hugs him closer. "Is it alright if we move on to a different subject?"

Bro kisses the top of his head, "'Course dude. We'll be okay."

After that, it's a pretty slow start. He goes to various spots around the city that are decent places to suck dick and get fucked for money, though he mostly sticks with his current at home business. He makes himself his own studio, using a sheet and well placed flashlights, making various videos of himself and his creations. D briefly has the thought of writing a story about a god who fucks his people with wild abandon. His stories are getting a little better, a little cleaner, and he continues working away at his current job. 

A year later and they finally have a decent start for their savings, and slowly they work up the ante. Bro has a small following who donate regularly and buy his content. D gets a salary job as a secretary, which is nice because he likes telling people what to do but isn't qualified enough to become a boss man just yet. 

More years and Bro's business is booming, his dick and ass and smuppets are plastered everywhere and his Stroller Tier donors are loyal wealthy customers. Sometimes D plays as a special feature, getting to raw or be rawed by his beefier brother. Though more often now, Bro has other people who come in and play those parts too, professionals like him. They're all pretty nice, and it's hard work, so on weekends between brainstorming and writing, D makes them snacks and drinks. 

"Thanks hon," Bro always says, gently placing a hand on his lower back and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, Bambi," he replies, giving Bro's bare ass a nice slap before he gets back to work. 

Sometimes cows come in, and he spends more time around Bro and watching them work when that happens. He wonders about finding Dave and Dirk like this, or if they're doing the same thing somewhere else. 

The first time one comes in is when he's pouring his morning coffee. Early for him, but clearly not early for Bro and his cow friend. And perhaps it's the bit of morning fog clouding his thoughts, but he almost swears he sees Dave when they come in. Soft gold hair that's short, even has a few patches like him too in the right places. But a few blinks later it's very clearly not him as Bro introduces her.

"Hey D, this is Roxy."

"Nice to meet you!" She's very bright and cheery, her hair curled deceptively around her ears. Her eyes aren't red like his though, more pinkish, and her bangs aren't as in her face like his.

Oh, he has to say something doesn't he. "Nice to meet you too, Roxy," he clears his throat and takes a sip of his coffee.

Bro looks at him up and down. D's a little too stiff for his liking, not like he normally is in the mornings/afternoons. 

"Hey Rox, why don't you go over to my little studio and set up. I'll be there in a minute." He ushers her away and she gets down to business. "Hey dude," Bro moves closer to D and lowers his voice, "You good?" 

D can't help the way his jaw clenches a bit, looking over Bro's shoulder at Roxy setting up. ". . .Do you think they're doing that?" 

". . .Could be."

He blinks back at Bro and takes another sip of his coffee. "Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't know them, I already asked."

"No you doof- you asked her?"

"Yeah."

". . .What did she say?"

"She said 'I don't know them, not every cow knows each other', and I quote 'sily billy.'"

"Better than I would have said. But no, I just want to talk to her, that's all."

"Yeah okay. Talk to her yourself though, she's real friendly."

D nods and sets his coffee down, crossing the canyon of a room before stopping before her. He steels himself. "Can I talk to you?"

And just like that, they became friends. 

He asks her about her own experiences, how her life's been, everything. It's not like it's the first time he's ever asked cows about their experiences, trying to gauge what he should expect to go on with Dirk and Dave. But it's nice to have a connection with her. She comes over often working with Bro, though more and more often on her free time. She even helps them look for the boys, showing them different sources and reaching out to her friends and family. As it turns out, she's related to Rosa who surfaces back into their life again. 

It's times like these when D almost feels like he has a real family again.

Though despite that, the struggle to save and search for Dirk and Dave continues. They still keep checking auction lists, even enlisting friends to help them access the black market lists too. And they do see them. They see their brothers pass by on the lists, their descriptions changing with more scars they get. And it's awful to see it pass by because they don't have enough money yet. It's possible to buy one without the other but they just couldn't bare to do that. 

It's been a decade now, longer than D and Bro have ever lived and known their brothers, longer than how old their brothers were when they were taken away. They must be 15, and D and Bro muse about if they’re going to school.

Bro and D are relatively well known in their respective spaces through their pseudonyms. Bro, a hot sex icon, and D, a phenomenal writer. Their savings is more than substantial, and with the rate that they’re going it could just be a few more years until they get their brothers back. The anticipation and urgency spur them on to work more, work harder, c'mon they're almost there. D continues to sell stories and scripts to anyone that'll take them, Bro makes wilder and more advanced smuppets to sell. 

Their lucky break finally arrives to cut what would be a five year plan into less than a year when D bursts in through the front door, phone in hand, interrupting a filming session that Bro was doing. 

"What's going on? Are you okay?" 

D's frantic to run to him, leaping into his arms and kissing him all across his face. "They bought my movie!" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/46231224714/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

It’s difficult to work on anything while D is off at work on his movie in big famous Hollywood. He calls him everyday and regales him with tales of Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson and even Matthew McCough-and-hay. Ironic pranks and surprisingly deep philosophical talks about the triangle shape of a dorito. 

Bro is extremely jealous. But still glad for D all the same. Maybe they can just move out there and then he'll be able to talk about all the philosophical doritos he wants. Harumph. 

It's only been a few months and they miss each other by tenfold each day, but they both agreed that who knows how successful the movie is going to be, even with an all-star cast, so he should stay home and work on his smuppetry. And boy does he, bouncing on those smuppet schnozzes like there's no tomorrow, raking in cash from customers jacking to him jacking it. 

He might as well be a hive because it feels like there are bees buzzing through his veins. They're actually going to get their brothers back, holy shit, it's actually happening. And it simply isn't happening fast enough so he becomes restless; training, exercising, fucking. He keeps thinking about what they'll do when they get here. D can play guitar again, they can play fight. Wow their horns will be fully grown now, will that fuck up the walls? They're still teenagers and prone to charging. 

While D tells him about Hollywood, Bro talks to him about all of the what if's and the things that they'll do to make up for lost time. He even starts sewing them their own cow smuppet plushes and modifying his baseball hats so they can wear them with holes for their horns. 

They know who bought Dirk and Dave last so whichever's first, if they have all the movie money or the boys go on auction, that's how they'll get them back. 

But movies take a long time, and the current owner hasn't given them up yet. It makes D and Bro both antsy as hell but all they can do is wait and work. It's much harder than it sounds. Who knew being a movie director could be so demanding? Probably everyone else but D, but he's dealing with it. He still calls Bro from Hollywood when he panics, going through similar routines that help him to calm. And as filming gets closer and closer to finishing, talking about Dirk and Dave helps him get focused. 

Finally filming is done and D immediately flies back to Bro before he has to go back and monitor post. Bro's already waiting for him at the airport and just like months ago, D flies into his arms for a hug and kisses him all over his face. They make up for the distance by refusing to leave each others side, even if it's simply sharing the room. Bro starts to understand what soulmates must be like. And so does D as he surprises Bro with two rings. 

"Not like we're gonna get married or anything but I guess it's a promise ring without the cheesiness."

"This is literally the cheesiest thing you've done, and I've read the script for your movie."

"Whatever, it's cheesy, but... I don't think I wanna be away from you like, ever."

"I already put the ring on." 

D's face goes hot, "Awesome."

The agreement still stands that flings may still happen, but of course now instead of meeting the parents they get to meet the partner. Bro is certainly very excited to intimidate any dates D brings home. And Dirk and Dave!

They'll date too, holy shit. But who? Bro hadn't really thought about that. He's not even sure for what purpose they're owned for, would they even want to date? He begins feeling a small flame of jealousy, not wanting anyone to touch them until he's got his paws back on his brothers. It just can't possibly come soon enough. 

More months pass and the movie is finished and will be released in even more months. But Bro did well, and with money he made and saved while D filmed, it allows them to move to California. It is surprisingly difficult to say goodbye to their ratty old apartment, falling apart at the seams. A lot of panic, a lot of sex, a lot of snuggles, a lot of fixing up to do. But as difficult as it is, it's extremely cathartic once they get to their new apartment. 

It's a nice penthouse suite with two bedrooms, two baths, a sizable living room and kitchen, walls lines with windows out to a terrace looking out across the city. There are stairs to a larger area on the roof, a wide patio that even has some grass and wooden arches and covers to shade them. 

While waiting for the movie to finally make its debut, they have a bit of spare change to play with before Dirk and Dave come. D finally gets a guitar, relearning some of the music he used to play, playing the same music he played for the boys long ago. Bro gets extremely shitty swords. Might as well have fun with things before more change happens. 

And when it does, they almost wish they hadn't wanted happenings to happen so fast. It's a whirlwind of a fame storm as D's movie takes off, getting so much more money than what was in the budget and holy shit; everyone loves it. It all coincides with Dirk and Dave quietly showing back up on the black market trade, and Bro immediately presses that small little button that says "purchase". 

It definitely feels odd to purchase his brothers, but it's what he has to do. As well as purchasing tags for them, official tags with their now official Strider insignia; a gear with eight swords and stylized S in the middle. They talk with the owner and arrange the drop off along with the paperwork. Who knew that red tape was now all that stood between them and their brothers. 

D and Bro are almost shaking with excitement on the day of, barely sleeping. They take showers and put more effort than necessary to find the right look that communicates "We're well off and you'll be well taken cared of" and "We're your really cool brothers, welcome home." They clean the house multiple times and prepare some food for them to eat if they're hungry. Some mac 'n cheese, a classic easy to make meal that will be nice and warm. They set up their room to be filled with blankets and plushes, the bathroom is stocked with shampoos and ointments. It's an extensive list that Bro makes, directing D on what to do to make sure they are absolutely prepared for Dirk and Dave to come home. 

But inevitably, they aren't prepared, not really. 

They wait by the elevator when the owner arrives with them, eagerly bouncing and toiling and almost about to cry. Holy shit it's here, they're here. The whirr of the elevator gets louder and louder as they get closer, and D doesn't know whether to cry or break open the elevator door already and jump down the shaft. Bro holds on tightly to him, intensely staring at the steel doors. The owner was given the code for their penthouse and oh god oh man-

The elevator dings. 

Out steps two fairly well dressed men, one carrying a folder portfolio, the other a bit larger; probably a bodyguard. And then behind them, enters Dirk and Dave, and it's not exactly what D and Bro expect. 

Dirk is taller than Dave, and more built. He looks strong, composed, and he's covered in scars. All he wears is a pair of sweatpants, and his face is stern, impassive. He looks at D and Bro as if he's looking at predators, careful not to move too much or else who knows what may attack him. He has a nose ring and he's covered in scars. Fur marred and torn in places, down to the skin in most. His horns are thick with their own scratches and scars. He has bags under his eyes.

Dave on the other hand is slimmer with a small bit of fat and fluff. His fur isn't in the best shape either but it's better than Dirk's. He has his own set of scratches and scars too, especially on his back. He's been whipped, they both have. Though Dave looks at Bro and D more curiously, furrowing his brows below his overgrown bangs.

They hold hands tightly. 

Bro and D swallow thickly and pretend not to be overwhelmed at seeing their brothers again, moving along with the transaction and going to the table to fill out the paperwork and take off the tags. 

"The taller one has a brand so we put another one on top so the design matches your insignia," the owner says as if he's done them a huge favor. 

In a way he has, but... "Thank you," D replies before Bro can, indirectly stopping him from punching the guy. 

Soon enough, the papers are signed, Dirk and Dave have their new tags, and the owner with his bodyguard leave. 

It's back to just the four of them, and right when the elevator door closes, Bro and D relax with a huge sigh. "Oh my god, we did it," D says. 

"Finally," Bro pulls D in for the tightest hug of his life, almost squeezing the reinvigorated life-force inside him. They clutch onto each other tightly, so happy and so relieved that they don't have to worry about this anymore. It's done, they're home.

Oh yeah, they're home. Bro and D part from the hug to acknowledge the two other presences in the room, still clasping hands and staring at the older two. "Right, okay," D starts, "I don't know if you remember us, from before you were taken and sold and shit. But-"

"We're your brothers." Bro interrupts. 

"Do you think they should sit down for this?" 

"Yeah, actually." 

D smiles and pulls Bro along with him to the couch, petting the spot next to him and nodding at the two boys, "You can sit too."

Dirk is hesitant at first, watching the couch warily before deciding that it's safe enough, and brings Dave over to sit with him. 

"Right so, we're your brothers, " D further explains, "We raised you until you were five and Dad sold you off, do you remember?" 

Dave's ears flop and he stares more intensely at them, especially at Bro. He looks between Bro and Dirk, they look similar. And D looks kind of like himself. He vaguely remembers back then, too many other things have happened since then to ever think or hope for that kind of calm again. 

Bro takes out his phone and pulls up a picture of the four of them from long ago, passing it along and showing it to them. "Remember that stroller? And Rosa and Jodi and Jole?"

"Idiot..." Dirk murmurs, and D's heart flies. 

"Yeah!" 

Dave looks up at Bro, then down at the picture, then up at Bro again. "Bro?"

Bro feels as though his hearts been stolen out of his chest, and his eyes well up with hot tears behind his shades, "Yeah, yeah that's right, I'm Bro." 

"Listen," D says, "The plan is this; you're free, more or less. You have our tags and we have permission forms for you so you can go wherever, do whatever, anything. You're home now and you're safe and you won't have to be branded or whipped or-" his own eyes begin to well up and tears fall down his cheeks, choking up his throat and stuffing his sinuses. He falls into Bro's chest with a heaving sob, clutching onto him and crying. 

Bro has his own tears, but he manages to speak despite them, "It's been a hard 10 years for all of us. But you’re safe now, and we never have to worry about money again."

Dirk still looks at them with a dubious air of distrust, and Dave looks downright confused. He tilts his head and pouts, "You mean you won't...?" 

"We'll never hurt you or even think about hurting you in a million years. This is your home now, you have your own bedroom and bath and the fridge is fully stocked. We have delivery food menus by the phone just... feel free to do anything." Bro's shoulders shake as his own sobbing bubbles within his throat. 

Dave stands up, and Dirk protests but Dave continues to walk towards the other two and wrap his arms around them tight for just a moment, "Thank you. Dirk doesn't need to hurt more." he says before pulling away. "Can we go take a nap? I'm not sure we-"

"Yes, absolutely," D pulls away from Bro, wiping his nose and nodding. "Second door on the left, let us know if you need anything."

Dave nods decisively and grabs Dirk's hand, pulling him and dragging him along to the bedroom while he still stares distrustingly at Bro and D.

"Jesus," Bro breathes out when they leave. 

"Right? God, what kind of shit have they been through?"  
\--  
Dave leads Dirk into what they suppose is their new bedroom and freeze when they open the door. This looks so nice, too nice almost. "Bet you they wanna fuck us," Dirk says, walking into the rest of the room and flopping onto the bed.

Dave rolls his eyes and sits down next to him, "Maybe, but they're hot so." he shrugs.

"Yeah."

Dirk sits up and swallows thick in his mouth, the new brand on his ass still aches, his skin itches, and he hasn't had a bath in a while. Fighting bulls don't really have time for that since they'll just get dirty and bloody again anyway. But here is so clean, and there's a bathroom connected to the bedroom. And Bro and D are so nice, so much nicer than anyone else. He forgets that he's a person sometimes too. 

"What do you think?" Dave asks him.

"About what?"

"You know.."

He thinks on it for a while, fidgeting with his padded fingers and his tail flopping against the bed. "I know they seem good but, we've changed a lot in the past 10 years, they have too." 

"They're not gonna be like Him though."

"How do you know that? This could all be a trap for them to lure us in and use us for money. Not like we have a choice anyway." His shoulders slump and his ears fold back. 

They'll be just like the others, they always are. Each time he thinks that he's found someone nice to be friends with or an owner that will actually feed him everyday, he gets kicked back down into the dust again. 

But he's thought about Bro and D along the way, and talked with Dave about it too. Just to confirm that they weren't some elaborate dream, but who knows with twins. At least his new tag looks cool. 

His thoughts get interrupted as Dave lightly taps his horns against his, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." 

"I feel too dirty for a place like this, wanna shower?" 

"Eh, I dunno, I kind of want-"

"I bet they have hot water."

"Why the fuck didn't you say so," Dirk smirks, already getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
Dave smiles and follows along, both of them taking off their old clothes and tossing them to the side as they turn on the water. And sure enough, just as Dave had predicted, there’s warm water for them. Dirk decides to just sit down in the tub and let the water fall on his face and hair and horns while Dave rubs shampoo onto him. 

"Why are you so trusting with them?" 

He smiles and scratches along the base of Dirk's horns where he knows he likes it, "Because you're being a hopeless idiot like always," he says fondly. "Why wouldn't you want to?"

"This all is too pristine, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agrees, "but I wanna give them a shot."

"That's on you, if I can just stay in this room away from everyone that would be great." The echoes of guitar and people equally cheering as well as jeering him still rack in his head.

"Okay. But did you see those big windows though?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think they have a balcony or something? We could go outside whenever we want."  
Dirk finishes cleaning himself and cleaning Dave, Dave suggesting all the things they could do in a place like this and Dirk shutting it all down with trap cards. It's their usual routine as they step out and dry off, not bothering with clothes as they slip into the bed together.

Throughout milkings, bullfights both above and underground, Dave was his only solace. They were lucky to be together more often than not, or at least bought by the same owner. They stayed together through everything, refusing to leave each others side, sleeping together, exploring together. Whenever Dave accidentally broke something or upset someone, Dirk would try to take the blame. When someone else tried to charge and fight Dave, Dirk protected him. Dave's fast, and he can defend himself for sure, but he's not used to bullfighting. 

Whereas Dirk fought, Dave pleased. Both were regularly milked of course, but Dave's milking was a little more personal. He was kept more like a pet by his owners, part maid part companion. There were some nice people that he's been with before, but they never really cared about him for him. Just that he was their property.

But while he's making an effort to trust Bro and D, deep down he doesn't trust them just as much as Dirk. He's seen people cry to lure them in before, but those tears _did_ seem genuine. But it might as well not hurt to give it a try and see what they're like, it's not like they've ever really had a choice before on what happens with them. 

He thinks hopeful thoughts as he falls asleep beside Dirk, finally getting some rest.  
\--  
Bro and D hear the shower go on and they move about in the kitchen, leaving out some food for the boys along with a note that they can go ahead and eat. Bro's tempted to go into their room when things quiet down and go hang out with them, but D stops him. 

"They don't really know us yet."

"Yeah they do."

"They knew us but they don't know us. Give them some space to settle in okay? It's not going to go right back to normal."

Bro huffs and folds his arms. "Yeah, just... feel helpless." 

"I know what you mean. But it'll be okay, let them come to us. It'll be better that way."

"Annoying."

"Because you have the patience of a pea. Just go about doing whatever and if they come by cool, if they don't then also cool." 

"I know you wanna snuggle em just as much as I do."

"Abso-fucking-lutely you know I do and we'll get to, not now but soon."

"...Yeah alright."

"Good."

And with that, hours later with the boys still napping, they go to their own bed as well for the night. It's difficult to sleep and despite agreeing on letting Dirk and Dave come to them, they talk for hours about all the things they want to do now that they're here. It's a lot of wonderful thoughts coiling together that gently drifts them into a deep sleep.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/46231224744/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk ends up waking up in the middle of the night while Dave has made good use of the large bed to sprawl out; even his tail curls over Dirk's side. But as cute as that is, he's beginning to get restless. He's somewhere new, and everyone is asleep as far as he can tell. He creeps over to the door and presses a wide ear against it, listening. 

Just the sound of computer fans and the air conditioning and other appliances. So he carefully opens the door and slinks out into the hallway, making sure to only step on rugs or carpeted areas so his hooves don't make too much of a racket. Without anyone else around, he's able to take a closer look at things and examine the place. It's pretty fancy, though he's seen fancier, bigger. Granted those were the mansions of people that probably wouldn't want their names out in public like D does. 

Despite their status, Dirk and Dave have definitely heard D's name ever since his movie came out. But the dots never really connected until they got here; they both thought that he looked familiar but they couldn't place it. Though now that he's heard about the movie and what it's about, his memories of stories D used to tell resurface. He was pretty good at that, creative dude. Guess that really got him places. 

It also apparently got him to a place to just leave mac 'n cheese around. Jesus, do these guys just want them to be maids? Maybe they left this out here so he would feel the need to put it away like a good housekeeper. 

His distrust blinds him from the note left beside it until he's had his fill of conspiracy theories and built up another wall of distrust around them. Alright so the food is for them to eat, but that doesn't mean Dirk owes them anything. And he's pretty hungry so might as well warm it up in the microwave. Dirk paces around with a fork in hand, waiting for the microwave as he begins smelling that sweet cheesy goodness. 

He completely forgot about the whole not make noise thing as the microwave beeps that the food is done. "Shit, shit, shit," Dirk curses under his breath as he opens the microwave door- dammit it's still making noise. He takes out his food and closes it, and soon after the beeping stops. 

But not without its consequences. 

The creaking sound of a door opening comes from down the hall, and Dirk seizes in place with the macaroni container in hand. 

In comes Bro, fully dressed and ready for the day, into the kitchen and pauses in his tracks when he sees Dirk, "Oh, hey uh, dude." he clears his throat, and without his shades it's easy to tell that the guy is trying not to make eyes contact. "Oh I see you're eating. Eating is good." 

Dirk doesn't have many social skills of his own, but that certainly seems like an awful awkward entrance. He just nods and watches Bro with narrow eyes. Is he going to yell at him for being awake? For being out of his room? 

"Just, going to be around I guess." Bro nods at him and walks over towards the coffee maker which, in a place like this, is more than 10 feet away. But it's much too close for Dirk's comfort as he takes his food and scampers back into his room, shutting the door behind himself and panting out. Shit he didn't realize how tense he was. 

"Mmph Dirk?" Dave sits up and rubs at his face, yawning, "It's too early, come back to bed."

His ears flatten and he trots over, sliding in with macaroni in hand, "Eat this. Make sure it's not poisoned."

Dave rolls his eyes but does anyway, taking the fork and having a bite. "Dude this is so good."

He takes the fork and does the same, getting a bite and... oh wow. "It's alright." He continues eating more, giving Dave half of it before they finish the container and set it off to the side. They slump back down into the bed and Dave tangles his legs between Dirk's, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their horns together as they fall back asleep.

The next time, it's Dave's turn to wake up first, and unlike Dirk he doesn't creep out of the room, he bursts out of it. But he does hesitate first. He cautiously goes down the hall, his hooves announcing his entrance into the rest of the apartment where he sees D watching tv and Bro sitting at his computer who sees him fist. "Oh hey lil man," he says. 

Dave remembers that, and his ears wiggle and he blushes a bit. "Uh, hey. Thanks for the food." 

Bro nods, adjusting his shades. "That's good. Um, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Do y'all wear clothes? There's some in the dresser in there, we guessed your sizes but... you don't gotta go full birthday suit if you don't wanna."

That has Dave flushing even more, his ears flat against his head as D turns to look over from the couch, "Shit he wasn't kidding when he said Dirk was naked last night."

"Wait what?"

"When Dirk was getting the food he didn't have his clothes on either and it was around the time I normally get up," Bro says, taking a sip of his coffee and keeping his eyes firmly locked on the screen. 

"Oh.. right..okay," Dave sighs and nods. 

"I mean, you don't gotta put on clothes," Bro shrugs, "Up to you."

"Bambi," D says warningly. 

"Bambi?"

"Don't call me that in front of the kid," Bro scolds. 

"Tell him to go put on clothes!"

"He doesn't need to! He can do what he wants, okay?"

Dave, still nude and blushing, watches the other two squabble like they're married. 

"I know exactly why you're saying that and it's not for that reason."

"It partially is. Where's your trust, huh?"

"Up your ass where I put it last night."

Dave sputters out a giggle, realizing that Bro and D must be close like he and Dirk are. "Okay, okay, I'll go put on some clothes," he says, but not before swaying his hips as he goes back into the bedroom.

\--

"Bro you're a horndog."

"What? They're cute! Tell me you don't think they're cute either."

"That's neither here nor there."

"Nope that is very much here and right now."

D huffs, turning back to look at the tv watching a baking show. "Yeah okay maybe."

Bro nods and looks back at the tv as well, "Mhmm." 

It's almost a week after the boys have arrived, and they've fallen into somewhat of a routine. Dave often wakes up first and comes out in his crop top and shorts, finding some food and bringing it back to Dirk. Meanwhile the older two write, make smuppets, watch tv, play video games. All in all just hang out. 

Dirk wakes up later and carefully slides out of the bedroom, sticking to the walls and watching anyone else in the room. He only moves towards the center when Dave's holding his hand and leading him around. 

But occasionally, his fight or flight instincts kick in at the worst of times. 

D and Bro have learned not to play sports games too loud in the house, hearing the people cheer and the guitars play sets his blood alight. His skin raises and his tail flacks harder, he breathes heavier. 

"Dirk, you good dude?" Dave asks him, reaching for his hand but then gets swiped away.

"I'm fucking fine," he huffs, bowing his head a little lower.

"Don't point your horns at me," Dave huffs back.

"Fuck you," he snarls as he almost goes dizzy with sudden ferocity, charging at Dave. Their horns crash together and they tussle and push each other around, slapping at each others hands and insulting each other. 

They only stop when two strong arms lift up Dave off the ground as he wriggles and writhes, D, fast as lightning, trips Dirk on his next charge and he falls to the floor. "Fuck you lemme at him, he needs a good whacking!" Dave shouts. 

"Nope. Only dreams now," Bro snickers as he carries Dave away and out the balcony doors. 

Dirk lies on the ground, panting out. His face his red and his eyes tearing up as he looks at D who crouches down next to him. "I charged at him, didn't I?" He gasps out. 

He nods, "Yeah, you did. What happened?"

Dirk shifts himself onto his ass, leaning against the wall. He wipes away at his tears, looking out at Bro and Dave on the balcony. "They made me fight," he says, his voice shaking. "I can't... hear it without going berserk." Dirk bows his head even lower and lets out a choked sob. "Hate it when I charge at him."

"It's alright dude, we don't have to have stuff like that playing so loud." D reassures.

"Nah it's fine, I-"

"Hey," he reaches out to wipe a tear on Dirk's cheek. "It's cool okay? You're not in trouble. But you should go over there and apologize to Dave."

Dirk nods, "Yeah, okay." He trembles as he tries to stand up, still a little woozy from it all and D reaches out to help him. Dirk stiffens at first, but he makes sure to be careful and gentle as they stand back up. 

He watches Dirk go out onto the balcony, scratching the back of his neck and looking down and away. Dave then suddenly grabs him into a tight hug, and his tail all but wags. Bro watches just like D does, and they share a metaphorical tear. 

That was also the most Dirk has talked to him so far, and it makes something warm in his belly. At night, Dave and Bro seem to be the first ones who hide themselves off into bed, while Dirk and D hang around in the dark. It's a few days after that incident, and D's been wondering about his guitar that sits in the corner. 

"Hey Dirk," he calls out from the couch on his laptop. 

"Yeah?" Dirk calls back from Bro's computer where he plays minesweeper. 

"About what you told me the other day, is guitar by itself okay?" 

Dirk is silent for a while, and D wonders if he made a mistake asking that until he gets an answer, "I don't know. Never tried it."

"Would you like to?"

Unlike Dave, Dirk doesn't talk to them very much. Tending to lean more towards actions than words as D here's the sound of his hooves as he makes his way over to the other side of the couch. 

D takes that as his answer as he reaches over to take his guitar in hand and he strums a single chord. Dirk looks no more tense than he already is, so he plays another chord to go along with it. A few more chords and soon he's quietly strumming an old song that Dirk had almost forgotten about.

At first, Dirk has his ears pressed down, but as more music fills the room, he gets more tense for a moment. He thinks about the glares other bulls give him, the slobbering grin of the people betting for and against him. The announcer and the dirt. But D's voice soon clears that away like sunshine. 

It's a lullaby reminiscent of the music he played the day the boys got taken away, put to a soothing one, two, three rhythm that draws Dirk in closer. He doesn't like it at first, what the music does to him, but it almost feels like some stupid magic trick as he relaxes more and scoots closer to D. 

He smiles when he finishes the song, looking down at Dirk who presses up against his side. "That was nice."

"I'm glad you thought so. Want another?"

And Dirk nods. 

\--

Speaking of sunshine; the first time Dave went outside was absolutely _glorious_. He rushed out and ran across the wood and stone, climbing up the stairs and onto the grass where he flopped down and rolled along in the sun. 

It's been a few weeks and Dave regularly goes up onto the roof to sunbathe and eat the grass, which is very choice. It's like restaurant quality grass. Bro and D even decide to start a little garden of plants the boys can eat. Lettuces, spinach, cabbages, the works. If it's green, it's growing. 

He's also taken a so called "Bro and D" approach to the two older brothers, waiting for them to come to him rather than visa versa. Often spending his day outside on the roof, relaxing in the open air and bathing in the sun. Letting the soft gentle breeze pass over him. _This is what paradise must be like_ , he thinks. 

Bro is, of course, the first one to buckle on that front. One day going out and up to sit on one of the chairs beneath a canopy, while Dave lies in the sun. "Sup." 

"Sup yourself," Dave replies with a playful thwack of his tail against the grass.

"What's a fine cow like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Oh you know, this and that and what have you."

"Oh would you look at that? Funny, I was also doing this and that and what have you."

Dave laughs and turns onto his belly, kicking his feet into the air and waving his tail back and forth, "Hey, why does D call you Bambi?"

Bro huffs at him, "Nickname, changed through the years."

Dave smiles at that, but then a sickly feeling travels down his throat and into his gut, "What did it come from?"

"My name."

He scratches the back of his neck, "Right... uhm.. what was it?" he feels ashamed of having to ask that. There he was, taken in by his two lost older brother who have been thinking about him the whole time, and here's him forgetting Bro's name. 

"It's Ambrose. Don't feel bad, it's privileged information. You're lucky."

"Yeah," though his voice his soft and demure, ears drooping. "I don't like that I've forgotten a whole lot and you guys remember everything. Makes me feel like a fake brother or something." 

"Tsk," Bro answers back, and Dave expects a few more words after that, but they don't come. It's quiet, and he looks up- 

"Woah, hey!" He scrambles as Bro picks him up with a hearty laugh before sitting back down, now with Dave on his lap. 

"Shhhhh," Bro says, lightly rocking him and holding him close to his chest which Dave admits that... might actually be really nice. "You were tiny little things back then," he continues, "You're not supposed to remember."

Dave pouts, "But I want to." 

"Then go back in time."

"Well maybe I will," he huffs into Bro's nice and warm chest. It's illegal, no lap and chest combination is supposed to feel this comforting. Especially when he hears and feels Bro chuckle. 

"We do have a lot to catch up on."

He nods, and notices a glimmer that's been pestering at him. Dave takes Bros hand in his, carefully running the pads of his fingertips along the silver ring. “... Weren't we supposed to get married?”

“Yeah. Don't worry, there's still time. S'promise ring with D.”

“Well aren't you two just adorable.”

“Says the doe eyed little cow.”

“That just proves my authority.”

"Wanna hear about the first time D asked me to suck his dick?" 

He sputters and giggles pour out of his mouth, "Oh absolutely, please do."

Bro grins, "He asked me if I could give him a _hard time_."

Dave almost spears through Bro's face with how hard he laughs, "See the first time I sucked Dirk's dick I just did it, I didn't even need a cheesy line like that. I'm just that smooth."

"Uh huh," Bro says with the thickest layer of disbelief in his voice. "Funny how we just kinda did that, huh." 

"Both of us with our bros?"

"Mhmm."

"We're hot, who could blame us."

"Agreed on that." 

They laugh a little more before evening out to a respectable silence, letting the breeze carry on by while snuggling a little deeper into Bro's lap. "Do you think I'm hot?" he asks without looking up at him. 

"No shit." 

Dave whips his head up to look at Bro, and immediately goes flush. He didn't really think about what would happen after that question. "Cool. You're..." sexy, amazing, literally on fire, boner material, sex god, "nice too." Idiot. 

Bro scoffs, "Nice?"

"You're hot, okay? You're super mega ultra sexy hot. So is D. It's unfair why are all my brother so hot and mmph!-" He startles when he feels Bro's lips against him, but soon quickly melts into it. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Bro's neck and kiss deeper, now startling Bro.

Yeah, Dave knows a thing or two. 

They shift and move until Dave is straddling Bro, kissing, licking, tasting, sucking on each others faces before they part with panting gasps. 

Bro smirks and wipes away some of the drool on Dave's lips. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin, lil man?" 

He leans forward and pushes their groins together with a soft mooing moan, "Absolutely." 

The household very much knows what’s going on as Bro and Dave zoom into one of the bedrooms and under the sheets, not even bothering to close the door. It's making it hard for Dirk to hear D even though he's sitting right next to him.

"Damn, is he normally-?"

Dirk sighs, "Yeah, Dave's a screamer."

D swallows and shifts the guitar on his lap, playing a little more. But Dirk can see the flush on his cheeks, and he has to admit that the sounds of fucking with wild abandon are doing a little something for him as well. So while D is busy trying to get his chords right, Dirk scoots a little closer, gently knocking his horns against the rims of D's shades, sliding a hand onto his thigh. 

"Uh, hey."

"Hey." 

D takes the guitar and sets it to the side, and Dirk nods down at his own lap at the bulge pushing against his shorts. "Wanna help a guy out?"

D licks his lips and hesitates, before looking at Dirk in the eye and biting his lip, "Yeah." He slides down onto his knees on the floor, and slots himself between Dirk's spread legs. It feels natural to be like this now that he looks up at him. The fringes of his golden hair brush delicately in front of his golden eyes, not a scratch in sight until you get to his cheek. Down his body of fur and soft patches, scars making fur grow in strange directions, and some parts where fur is just gone. But there are a few strands creeping in, tentatively growing back. 

He did that for Dirk, he helped him come into a healthier and- by the size of the erection in his face- happier life. His face goes flush with a heat that drips down and swirls in his belly, and down into his crotch that aches between his own legs. 

"Hmph," Dirk snorts a laugh and D looks back up at him. "Y'know Dave can deep-throat."

"Oh yeah?" He bites his lip and slides his hands up Dirk's thighs, pushing and teasing the edges of his shirt. 

"Mhmm. Think you can suck better than he can?"

D almost barks out a laugh. He snickers and grins while pulling and tugging on his shorts, "Oh you have no idea."

Sucking on plenty of dicks all at once is a pretty overwhelming experience, but somehow this is more intense. He didn't get a chance to see the reactions of the people behind the wall.

There's no gratification that compares to seeing Dirk slowly fall apart because of him, seeing where all his favorite sports are, the way he likes to be touched, how to tease him. He looks finally relaxed like this, lying back and letting himself be taken cared of, soft moaning moos that almost, _almost_ drown out Bro and Dave. 

But his attention soon returns back to Dirk as a soft hand slips into his hair, "I'm-" His chest rises and falls faster and shorter, his neck tenses.

D's fingers in turn slide and clasp onto his other hand, then he dives down all the way. 

The next thing Dirk knows is D laying down beside him, brushing along his bangs and looking down at him. "Hey." 

"Hmmm. . . yeah?"

D giggles softly, "Guess I'm pretty good, huh?"

He grumbles but he doesn't stop himself from a tiny smile. "You could say that," he curls in and mumbles into D's chest. His tail lazily flicks against the couch cushions, tired and unable to hide his contentment. 

D's never seen him so relaxed, better yet _felt_ him relax. He wraps his arms around the smaller soft cow and lightly hums, holding him close and rubbing his back. Something settles in his chest, something solid that doesn't drag him down, but instead holds him up. "You okay?" 

"It wasn't _that_ good," he hears from his chest. He laughs.

"You sure? Could have sworn you blacked out there."

Dirk's tail thwaps hard once and he pushes against D. "Shut up," he whines, though he laughs. Pushing turns to leaning and leaning in turns to snuggling. 

D's heart feels light and he kisses Dirk's head. 

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

". . .I'm really grateful. To you. Not because you sucked my dick, I mean also that but also-"

"I know," He laughs, as if he had any air left to breathe, kissing Dirk's head more and more with little smooches. 

Dirk doesn't even pretend to resist.

\--

Dirk and Dave begin sleeping less alone together, sharing beds with the older two instead. But it doesn’t exactly replace with quiet solace between the twins under the covers each night. 

A decade of capture, training, serving, fighting; it’s a lot to bear on their furry shoulders. They were lucky, they were able to stay together most of the time, being able to sleep together in their cages. It’s a time they’ve both become heavily reliant on, a surefire routine to balance themselves and relax. Be a little hopeful. 

Cleary, they don’t have to worry about those things anymore. As far as they know, their hardship seems to be finished. They’ve found a home, and not just an apartment. 

“Can you stop being so cheesy,” Dirk huffs.

“Oh come on, I know you’re just as soft as I am about it.” Dave cuddles up closer to him and nuzzles below his ear. 

“You don’t have to be an affineur to know that.”

“Fur’s even gotten softer.”

He puffs his chest out a little for Dave to feel more of. It really has gotten softer, still there are some rough patches but, now he’s got a nice shine. “You’ve gotten softer too,” he teases as he pinches Dave’s belly. 

“Ow! Stop!” He giggles, gently pushing Dirk away who instead pulls him in even closer for a kiss. 

“Yeah alright. D and Bro are… nice.”

“Just nice?”

“They are downright affable.”

Dave laughs and beams up at him, “They sure are, huh.”

“Affable, you say?” A deeper voice from the door slithers in, making them both jump up from under the covers, staring at Bro with wide eyes.

“Pfff don’t scare them,” D says, walking past Bro and choosing the better option over scaring the two young cows, but plopping himself down on the bed beside them with a bounce. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Dirk shifts around until he’s pulled into D’s arms as Bro comes along and does the same to Dave. They wriggle around and playfully complain, though those complaints quickly change to laughs and shared grins. 

“What are you two up to?” Bro asks from his designated big spoon position behind Dave.

“Nothing-”

“Thank you for buying us!” Dave blurts out. 

Six eyes blink at him, an orange pair in particular that seems to go glossy before looking away. “Yeah, thanks.”

Bro looks at D over Dave’s shoulder, and D looks back. A decade of work, training, getting fired, drowning in debt; it’s a lot to bear on their shoulders. They were lucky, they were able to stay together most of the time, being able to sleep together in their tiny apartment. And despite saving and working and furnishing their home, it’s maintained a sense of emptiness until these two showed up.

D smirks as he watches Bro the cry-baby look away, tucking himself behind Dave’s neck and giving him peppered kisses. “Careful, you’re gonna make Bambi cry if you keep saying things like that, Davey.” D says, not without his own tears welling up. 

Dave gets squeezed by Bro and he giggles, “I’m just tired, I don’t know. Emotional, you know how it all gets out of whack when you’re tired. I appreciate you so much,” he sniffles. Great now he’s crying too. How is Dirk supposed to not cry when Dave cries. It’s impossible. 

“Dave…” His voice is already becoming scratchy. 

“Group hug? Group hug.” Bro announces with a cheerful nod from D. And like the trash compactor in Star Wars, they close in on the twins, holding them close and cuddling them all even closer.

\--

A little over a month now and everything has changed ever since they first got here. They often now sleep in the bed all together, or switching around who sleeps with who. It doesn't matter, various Strider combinations are to be had with each switch around. Dirk especially has become much more comfortable with Bro and D. Not all the way yet but, enough. 

It's still hard to come to terms with the fact that they won't have to worry about whatever happened in the past ten years. He worries about sometimes waking up and having it all be a dream. But then he wakes up and Dave is there and so is Bro and D, there's laughter and tv and sunshine and food. Oh what the hell, he can indulge himself a little, right?

He starts going outside more, rolling around in the grass and munching on the leaves. He sits by Bro and D more often, even staying just nearby enough to be within eyesight. They're kinder than Dirk has ever experienced, and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to come to terms with this all being too good to be true. 

Dave is also settling in well. He even makes a few trips out in the city on his own, mostly doing simple errands and the like with his permission papers. It still feels like he's sometimes not allowed to exist on the sidewalk, but he tries his best to ignore the twisting in his gut. It's alright, let them stare. He's a hot piece of ass anyway. 

Back at home he takes to Bro right away, always up around the same hours, chattering away about puppets and the like. But he's also gotten closer with D as well. They share stories, and Dave tells him about all the comics he's had in his head that he's never gotten to write down. Next thing they know, D and Dave are co-writing a script together with various suggestions from the spiky haired peanut gallery. 

And likewise Dirk and Bro bond as well with the construction of new and various smuppet and robot models. Bro begins to show him how to program and he takes to it like a fish in water. He hasn't been in school very much beyond his first few years being taught the basics to be able to serve his future owners. But he is incredibly smart, outstandingly smart. He almost knows as much as Bro does, and they keep up with each other easily. 

D on the other hand, isn't smart in that particular way. He never got his high school degree and even now, years later, he still has no idea what he's doing with bills and taxes and bureaucratic nonsense in all these damn contracts. 

So Dirk helps him out, sitting beside him at the table, his tail flicking side to side as he reads through and tells D the gist of what they're about. "Essentially what they're saying is that you'll get a big fat check for this movie."

"That's good, right?"

"Nah, you want royalties." 

"Why?"

"Trust me, Spielberg has royalties on Star Wars and look where he is now? Besides, you need to buy me things to make robots and shit." 

They both laugh and despite it being a joke, D goes ahead and does it anyway, gathering supplies for Dirk and Bro to tinker and toy with while he and Dave write and draw and brainstorm. 

Sometimes they go with him to filming, everyone on the crew understands not to mess with Dirk or Dave or they will be blacklisted beyond the furthest ring of the next galaxy. But it's alright, the boys are charming enough in their own right that it's not hard to put societal prejudices aside. 

There are others who have put their prejudices aside, one of which being Jole. It's been a long time since they've all seen each other, but D and Bro still keep in contact with their friends. And even arrange to fly them out and hang out with them all for a little while to hang out and catch up and reintroduce the boys to them. 

"You nervous?" D asks as he fixes up Bro's shirt and brushes some dust off. 

"Not a bit."

"I am," Dirk huffs on the bed. "And these are too many clothes." 

"I don't want them to be introduced to you with juicy couture across anyone's ass."

"But what if they're wearing it?" Dave asks. 

"Then good for them." D huffs. 

"Relax hon, no one cares."

"I know I know, I just- Feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"Better than."

"Yeah."

"They're here," Dirk says, checking the texts on D's phone. 

"Come on, let’s go meet them," D says. 

"Or we could just chill on the couch like normal people when they get here," Bro says while fixing up his hair. 

"Bambi, have you met us? No one's crazier than us." 

He laughs and looks to D, then looks at Dirk and Dave who also smile at him. Ears flopping and tails flicking. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's go boys!" D leads the way out of the room with Dirk and Dave happily mooing behind him while Bro trailing along behind. Gonna be nice to see those folks again, it's starting to feel like everything is real again. Just to have people witness what they've worked so hard for.

Soon the elevator dings. 

And the doors open for you with a resounding and collective,

"Sup."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/46041845525/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
